dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pwr905
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dump Site page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 18:24, November 22, 2009 Another Bot Thing I need another favor - since we're going to do such a massive change could you have Caridin change the following into Quests Boards :) Just wanted to say "thanks" for putting so much work into the quest boards. You're doing a great job in keeping the place organized. - Ancestralmask 18:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot thread Sounds good. When you're ready, just let me know what username to give bot status to, and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 19:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : . Thanks for taking the initiative. :-) JoePlay (talk) 23:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::You know, as I was making the last of location InfoBox changes it occurred to me it could of all be done by bot so I think this is a great idea. Long live CaridinBot! Loleil 23:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Do you mind if I take a bat to the bot's Description page? --Tierrie 02:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Go nuts heh (edit)Apologies, I don't know if that particular colloquialism translates outside my region. Make any changes you want to. - Pwr905 02:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I live near San Francisco, so go nuts means something very specific in some parts of town. Which is a good, or a bad thing. Anyway here's a task for Caridin. Everytime someone edits the pages with the WYSWYG editor, it changes all the tags into <noinclude> Please, stop the pain. --Tierrie 06:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Saw your requisite for the shell account AND a gateway. Wow, that's getting ahead there. I think the gateway is overkill. But a shell account might be useful. If you do get one, I'd like access - I've got some knowledge of *nix ;) --Tierrie 07:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Another thing that would be hilarious and somewhat useful way to shut him down - is to have him scan his own page for a phrase - what was the one in Honnleath? Gulan Dule or something? If he finds it, stop until it is removed or restarted manually. --Tierrie 07:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Funnier still if the phrase was not on his own Talk page but any a list of admin's talk page. But I suspect the time is better spent making the bot useful than teaching it new tricks --Tierrie 07:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I work static all the time - ns lookup is frippery for something of this scale. If you like we can always do private/public key. But then your weak link is what Kevin Mitnick calls the social element, ie., me ;) --Tierrie 08:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : the enumeration "n = " is entirely optional and doesn't break the page. It would be nice but unnecessary. There will come a time when I will be moving over to a template where the variables are not anonymous - ie, 1=Juggernaut Armor, 2=+3 armor, etc. At that time I'll probably name the variables title, stats, name and so forth. I'll drop Caridin a message when that needs to be done.--Tierrie 20:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: If I gave you a text file with data such as name, icon file name, item type = light armor, and a tier and given a formula, can Caridin spit out a page that looks a little like this :: given that the formula for armor, fatigue, value and requirements are known? --Tierrie 22:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: I figured you could - it'll actually be a batch process. I can extract the data files, extract the icons, and I can work on the template while you run through all the data files and convert them into something like the example above --Tierrie 22:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: I though about it some more and its what I'd like to work on next - I'll send you copies of the data file tonight. Here's the big picture We have on the very top Sets Armor | | | ------------------------------>etc etc <--------------+--------------------- | | | | Armor Armor | | | Set of the Dead -------------------+---------- etc | | | | | etc Chest Legs | | | etc <---------------+------------------> etc | | | | | | |<-------------------|------------------------------?etc | | |<------------------------------------------------------>etc | | Chest* Legs* There are over a hundred items in game at the bottom most level - from Juggernaut Leggings to the Helm of Honnleath to Leather Gloves. Some of which are scaled - available from Tier 1 to 7. For starters, I will select static ones that are not tiered. Parse those, and go from there. Its a big project, but you only need to parse one file, and then batch it ;) Think we can do this? --Tierrie 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : I got your message, and it makes sense to me. I think the formula can be hard-coded. It's unlikely to change ever. Furthermore, my first language was Perl so I speak your language :) : The question I have is this - why three passes? There only needs to be 3 functions - read the data file and extract the variables into memory. Then calculate the values of items like Armor Level, truncating the values to 2 decimal digits. Then printing those values into a template. In Perl it would be Template::Toolkit, I assume there's something similar in Python. Either way, you're right, it would trash existing pages - so I suggest that pages that already exists have a special case - after overriding it, paste a link on Caridin's page for "Need Human Intervention" and we can go in and take a look manually to see if there's anything that we'd like to keep from the previous edits. Anyway, I'm practical and not an evangelist. As long as the end result works, I'm cool with it ;) --Tierrie 23:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Problem on my end. The files exported are not plain text. Its a byte code file with a lot of structures. I just found the data structure and now I have to decode it. Possibly have to write a parser in C. I rather Perl, but, I have never used Perl with bytecode. --Tierrie 06:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeap. The files dumped are Items -> _Global. I am testing Items-> _Global/Accessories/Belts/Unique/gen_im_acc_blt_f1b which is the Fencer's Cinch. It exports an .uti file which is a form of Generic File Format (.gff) file that BioWare uses. The gff itself is in a structure/byte code format and needs to be parsed. I read the structures and its not complicated. Standard TVL stuff. But, I still need to write a parser, and that's going to be a Real. Big. Pain. Gimme a couple of days. Maybe through next week - I have five birthday parties this weekend. What I want to know is what the hell happened nine months ago? --Tierrie 06:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)' :::: I am reading the summary on Neverwinter Nights and someone wrote a sample code for it. Obviously, being the internet, it does not compile and its chock full of errors. I fixed it enough that it compiles and parses 9 out of the 15 types of variables. Send me an email and I will be glad to send you the source, and a uti file and the txt file I have extracted so far. Or if you want to be really ballsy, you can set up git :D !OVERKILL! --Tierrie 07:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::: If you try to compile it yourself - CResRef is no longer limited to 16 bytes. I've seen it be as large as 19+\0 so, 20. That thing went apeshit as it wrote memory everywhere. --Tierrie 07:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : *looks up* Lol, I don't understand a THING of that. Anyway. Thanks for taking care of the redirect thing, I can't wait to see it in action. :) - Ancestralmask 16:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, but without the } :) --Tierrie 01:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The Fade Awesome job on that map, and the other maps you already made before btw ;) Please go ahead and replace any map you like. It looks great and I agree having wikia maps of our own is so much more preferable.--Mytharox 20:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Redirects You're right about the Arcane spells. I think it's because Various Pickles moved the Arcane Spells over to their own page (Arcane Spells) just this morning? (Or, it says it was today, in any case.) Caridin probably got lost trying to find them. - Ancestralmask 20:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, more than likely. He also missed Archery Talents hehe. - Pwr905 20:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: ...Oh, I guess I didn't fix the headings on those until just a couple of minutes ago. There was no place to redirect to. Poor Caridin can only work with what we give him. *pets him* - Ancestralmask 20:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: AAAAND I just realized I forgot to do all the weapon talents. *sigh* I guess there's more for Caridin to take care of. Thinking about how long setting up those redirects manually would have taken though... thank goodness for golems! I'll think of something else for him to take care of once he's done with the redirects/spell-checking. :) (And thank you SO MUCH for setting the bot up.) - Ancestralmask 21:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: Is there even a page for Dog's talents? I think Shale's talents should probably have a redirect, especially since the Golem form in The Fade has two (three?) of the same talents, but that can wait until the Shale talent page is set up properly. ... on the subject of redirects though, do you think Caridin could create redirects for hyphenated talents? So that typing "two handed talents" still takes you to "Two-Handed Talents"? And for all the hyphenated talents. (Tell me if I get too annoying, I'll stop bugging you.) - Ancestralmask 21:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thank you! :) And heh, I love redirects. There's nothing more annoying than not finding what you're looking for just because of a minor error like that. I wish the Wiki search engine was slightly better, so it could psychically know what you MEANT to type....... but until then, I guess redirects will have to do. - Ancestralmask 21:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: HURRAY, you are the best! Now when I head home to play, I will be able to find everything I need on the wiki SO EASILY. (Lol, except the still-in-need-of-expansion walkthroughs... But Caridin won't be any help with that.) - Ancestralmask 22:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I guess we shouldn't tell Ancestralmask about Project Sentience. By the way, the order for the brains came through, we're getting a shipment of fresh brains tomorrow. Fire up the Anvil of the Void. We're coming home. --Tierrie 23:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Mmmm, brains. I mean-- A sentient Caridin sounds awesome, but until then... it looks like he missed the Templar ability redirects. What does Caridin have against Templars, huh? (Lol, and I FINALLY completed Paragon of Her Kind, so I got to meet the "real" Caradin.) - Ancestralmask 19:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Caridin/Pwr905 Duality Thanks for letting me know. I actually think there may be an easy way to allow you to edit if Caridin needs to be blocked. I just went with the default options on the block which included the option "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from", if this isn't used hopefully you can continue to edit. I might double-check this with with the ever reliable JoePlay, but, fingers crossed, that is all that needs to be done to solve the problem. Loleil 06:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC)